


Laughter

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally shares why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

The conscience. The jokester. The one who no one takes seriously.

I like being all of those, to be perfectly honest. If it means tickling J'onn (whoever knew the big guy was so ticklish?), or setting myself up for a bat-glare to get the others laughing, I'll do it!

John asked me one time, why I acted the way I did. Apparently he saw me in a moment when I wasn't cutting a fool, and it made him see everything as an act.

My reason's always been a simple one.

If we don't laugh now and then, why even care?


End file.
